Digital Love
by Tara Kitaide
Summary: Rorschach and Nite Owl rescue a couple in odd robot helmets only to discover they're the famous Techno Band Daft Punk. The two give our vigilantes tickets to their show which they attend on a date.  Fluffy Dan/Ror
1. One More Time

This had to be the strangest rescue Nite Owl had ever seen.

Sure, there was nothing particularly _normal_ about what he did on a nightly basis. To dress up as an owl and fight crime required someone who was quite strange themself but Dan liked to think he wasn't _that_ strange. Not strange enough to wear hunks of metal on his head, for instance.

It was a busy night, especially for the back streets and alleys that were usually diserted or scarecely occupied. The majority of people Rorschach and Nite Owl had seen were in bright neon, wielding glow sticks and black lights that made them bright floresent targets for the usual scum that walked these parts. As he'd expected, Daniel found the majority of their victims to be these people being mugged by the local gangs and druggies. But he hadn't been expecting to find a dup of robots almost getting their guts beat out by knot tops.

Disposing of the thugs had been easily enough, even with the distraction of the victim's odd uniforms. Rorschach, of coure, wasn't distracted in the least bit and took down his half of the scum faster then his companion. After tying up the thugs to a light post and calling the police, the two turned to their rescuees.

As he watched one robot help up the other, Dan began to note their appearence in detail. Both of the persons wore all black with only slight variations in each of their costumes. The first one they had saved said nothing when he'd asked if they were unharmed and looked the strangest of the two. His helmet was a circular egg shape with a flat chin and a digitalized smiley face in the middle of a black computer screen. The sides of the helmet, guilded in gold, also displayed some sort of screen that constantly projected a rainbow. It made Dan wonder if he (or she) could speak through it at all.

The other... person... had a simpler design to their helmet. It was all simply metalic grey with a black screen stretched across the eyes and a small smile carved where their mouth would be. When this robot stood, a message flashed across his eyes in red electronic text.

"THANK YOU"

Dan glanced at Rorschach whom he noticed looked just as weary as he.

"Um... You're welcome." Dan tried not to let whatever strange emotions arose from this encounter show in his smile. When it came to odd behavior and fassion choice, he had no room to judge but that didn't mean he had to be entirely comfortable with their choice of wear. He could understand people wanting to dress as superheros but why would anyone want to be a robot?

Then, Rorschach, having said nothing throughout the whole rescue until now, pointing out something Dan should have caught from the begining.

"New to the job?" Rorschach asked. "Should be more careful if looking to persue this line of work."

It was then that everything started to click for Dan. The odd, shiny, and robotic duo before them were masks like themselves. They just must have been new to the circuit, not fully realized how horribly dangerous their profession could be. It made sense. They were probably blindsidded because of their bulky headgear. It didn't look like they offered much visability.

But before Dan could say anything about the mater, the two were shaking their heads in sync, raising their hands in front of their bodies in a very animated but childish display of their denial of Rorschach's asumption.

The first reached into a pocket on the side of his leg, sealed by a zipper, and retreaved a folded piece of paper which he handed to Nite Owl. The vigilante took it between his fingers and unfolded the paper out into a flyer. Rorschach, who hadn't looked away from the two the whole time looked at the flyer as well.

'DAFT PUNK : PERFORMING TONIGHT AT MADISON SQUARE GARDEN'

Below the heading was a photo of the two robots before them in a giant pyramid. The whole thing was lit in neon and spot lights. On the bottom of the flyer was all the information about time, location, and ticket prices.

"Oh, so you're a... band." Dan sighed a little in relief. They must have been on their way to the concert when they were jumped. "But why were you walking? These streets aren't safe even in the day. It's dangerous. Especially with... attire like yours."

The two looked at each other then shrugged simultaniously. It was all so perfect and exact, each movement matching the other so perfectly, that it made Daniel wonder if it was rehersed or if the duo was like that with each other naturally.

For Rorschach, their buisness was done, and after thrusting the flyer back at the robots, he began to make his was down the alley. "Police will be coming soon. Should be leaving."

"But, Rorschach!" Dan looked at his partner's retreating back then to their rescuees. He couldn't just leave them there to find their own way. They could very well be attacked again and just as easily mugged before the police arrived. Taking a step towards his partner and looking back down the alley, he shouted, "Rorschach, wait a minute!"

From the corner of Daniel's eye he caught movement and then a flash of gold. The rainbow robot was down the alley in a flash, catching hold of Rorschach's sleeve and tugging slightly once before letting go. It gained the desired effect. Rorschach flipped around with his hand balled. If the musician hadn't been wearing a metal mask that he surmized could break bone, Dan realized Rorschach would have punched him (or her).

The robot reached in his pocket just as before and presented Rorschach with something Dan couldn't see. It took exactly five minutes, in which time the robot and Rorschach stood staring at each other. He'd never seen something so rediculous. One mask staring at another, neither sure what to be stairing at. He wondered if the robot was communicating the same way the other had been; with short words flashed across the face of it's computer screen.

When the robot that Daniel had aptly dubbed Rainbow had returned, Rorschach was on his tail, returning to his place at Nite Owl's side and hunching his shoulders. "Could accompany them to concert. Make sure they arrive safely."

It was then that he held up what Rainbow had given him. Dan grinned at the two concert tickets pressed between his partner's leather clad fingers.

* * *

The foursome arrived to the concert in Archie just as the two were to take their place on stage. During the ride on Archie, the robots had revealed their names as Daft and Technologic. Still, Dan had nearly slipped in calling Technologic Rainbow. They'd also told them they performed what they called techno music though Dan had never heard of it before. Then again, he was the type to listen to the musical stylings of BB King and Louis Armstrong.

The simpler of the two robots, the one Daniel had come to know as Daft, flashed another "THANK YOU" across his eyes as he did when they'd been rescued. He started his way down to the stage as Technologic turned towards Daniel with his Robotic smile.

What came next, shocked Daniel.

"Enjoy your date." The robot said in a voice that was entirely human. The face on his mask winked before he too made his way after Daft.

Daft and Technologic scaled down the rope ladder dropped from the belly of Archie and took their places in the Pyramid structure as their fans cheered. As he looked out, Dan noticed all of the crowd clad in glow sticks and paint. Illuminated by the neon and stage lights, they appeared as a sea of rioting robots.

"Wow." Dan couldn't help but smile. "I never realized how popular this techno stuff was."

Rorschach made something between a grunt and a scoff and simply nodded.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I'm not a very good writer. I remember seeing the robots of Daft Punk's names as Daft and something I can't quite remember, For that reason the other's name is Technologic.

Also, I can't spell to save my life and i'm using wordpad so please ignore all spelling and grammer mistakes.


	2. Something About Us

The coffee in Archie, for once, was good. It was something that shouldn't have made any significance, a simple unimportant fact to note in his journal like so many others, but the circumstances surrounding him currently made it seem important. It made his time now with Daniel feel just a little more significant.

Daniel always kept instant coffee in the owl ship. It was light and bitter and never nearly as strong as Rorschach liked it. On top of that he only carried artificial sweetner but the pink sugar packets, like the fake coffee, had also been replaced. The smaller vigilantee dropped a sixth sugar cube into his mug.

Rorschach looked over to Daniel from his seat in the co-pilots chair. He and his Partner had been watching the concert on Archie's monitor, being too far up and cloud covered to see it clearly bellow. Sometimes the clouds would break and they would be able to see the flashing lights move with the beat of the song but it hadn't interested Rorschach. The only thing he wanted to look at was Daniel.

Which lead him back to the coffee.

"Coffee in Owl Ship decent for once." He said during the intermision. Archie's multiple cammeras and sensors desplayed views of the crew setting up for the second act.

Daniel glanced at his partner for the first time since they'd started listening to the concert. His cowl and goggles were shoved back so in the moonlight his eyes shone a briliant blue. They twinkled when he smiled and chuckled a little. "Are you implying something?"

Behind his mask, Rorschach raised a brow. "Wasn't implying anything. But now that you mention it..."

"Come on. You think I really knew this was going to happen?"

"Not profit Daniel. But good schemer. Could have planned it."

Daniel had a glint in his eye that Rorschach only saw before something perverted - as he called it - would happen. He reached between his legs to grasp the clutch on the front of the seat and adjust it so he was closer to Rorschach. "Yeah?" He was grinning now, coffee mug abandoned on the control dash. "So then that would make this a date."

Black ink rushed to Rorschach's cheek as he felt the blush rise from his neck. Even with his mask pulled up to his nose, the ink pooled in the most telling places. If Dan had been wearing his goggles he would have seen the red peaking out from the edge of his mask. The thought of being on a real established date with Daniel made his heart thump like a highschool girl's. But of course he wouldn't tell Daniel that.

"Wouldn't mind that..." He said in a grumbled whisper, almost hoping it hadn't reached Dan's ears.

Regardless of if he'd heard it or not, Dan leaned over and kissed the side of Rorschach's mouth. His skin itched when it met week old stubble but that was a part of their relationship that Daniel cherished. It was one of the many feelings that came with the experience of courting a man like Rorschach. In all honesty, he found it more comforting then the smooth skin of a woman. He loved Rorschach's stubble and he loved...

"Hurm... Daniel. Concerts almost over."

"Mmhm." Dan hummed and kissed his cheek again.

"Should pay attention. Went through lot of trouble to get these seats."

The wide eyed look Daniel flashed him as he stilled his mouth lasted only a moment before he started laughing. It wasn't like a goodnatured chuckle or a half hearted responce to most of the Comedian's jokes. It was a hearty honest to goodness laugh.

And why shouldn't it be? Rorschach was right after all. After all the crap they put up with, especially from the people they saved and protected on a nightly basis, it was nice to get something back. It was nice to have time, to take time, for each other; Time they probably wouldn't have gotten without the help of Daft Punk.

A slow groovy bass beat came through the speakers as Daft and Technologic took up their seats in the pyramid again. The added effect of an electronic pitch gave it that signature sound that the two vigilantes had been listening to all night. There was something different about this one though. It tugged on Daniel's heart more then the previous track "Digital Love".

_'It might not be the right time. I might not be the right one but there's something about us I've got to do. Some kind of secret I will share with you...'_

Daniel removed the arm rests on both of their seats and clicked the pilot's and co-pilot's seats together. It was a function he'd added for times such as this. He never thought he'd get a chance to use it until much later but, as they say, there's no time like the present.

His arm found it's way around Rorschach's shoulders and managed to pull the smaller man towards him with little resistance.

_'I need you more then anything in my life.'_

Rorschach's coffee mug was now abandoned on the dash as well.

_'I want you more then anything in my life.'_

Daniel's hands tugged at and loosened the scarf around Rorschach's neck and softly touched the skin there.

_'I'll miss you more then anyone in my life.'_

Rorschach gasps and Daniel almost thinks it's his name.

_'I love you more then anyone in my life.'_

At last, Daniel kisses his lips and slides his hand, the one not on Rorschach's neck, up to lay on his cheek, fingers dancing at the edge of the monocromatic mask. It's slow and chaste but their kisses always start out like that. Rorschach still isn't use to these feelings and Daniel doesn't want to scare him.

"Hmm. Nice song." Daniel smiles as they seperate. "I think I could grow to like this music."

"Me too..." Rorschach says but it's more of a breathy whisper at this point.

As they kiss once more, Daniel doesn't see the rainbow mask of Technologic wink at them from afar.


End file.
